Different Now
by Jason3000
Summary: When Willow's use of magick grows uncontrollable, Buffy kicks Willow out. Now it's up to The Scoobies, with the help of a jaded Tara, to combat Sunnydale's newest and most powerful enemy: Willow Rosenberg


BTVS  
  
Different Now  
  
  
  
When Willow's use of magick grows uncontrollable, Buffy kicks Willow out. Now it's up to The Scoobies, with the help of a jaded Tara, to combat Sunnydale's newest and most powerful enemy: Willow Rosenberg.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The car started. It was idling now. Thirty seconds later, she heard the car's engine as its noise slowly faded into the distance. A knock awoke her from her selfish indulgence . "Willow?", Dawn said. The witch dabbed her eyes and stood up. "Come to lecture me, Dawn?" 'Magick's bad, You're bad.' Get the hell out of here, little girl. I've gotten the riot act already. I don't need it from a brat." She slammed the bathroom door. On the other side of the door, Dawn wept. She cried for Willow. She cried for Tara. She cried for herself. Willow had always been a friend. Now she scared her.  
  
The front door slammed shut. It jolted Dawn to her senses. "Dawn," came Buffy's voice. "Come here." The teen traversed a few stairs. "What's up?" Buffy sighed. "Where's Willow? I need to talk to her." Dawn rolled her eyes. "Okay, Buffy. But she's being difficult. The bathroom." Buffy crossed her arms and nodded. "Thanks," she said, almost as an afterthought. The stairs in her home never seemed like Mt. Everest but tonight they did. The door to the bathroom was shut, the light emanating from under it the only source of illumination on the second story. "Will," Buffy began. She licked her lips. Here goes nothing, she thought. "We need to talk. Please let me in." Nothing. "Listen, you're my best friend Willow. I've been there for you through thick and thin. I need to speak to you. I'm begging you. Let's just talk."  
  
Buffy let her words sink in. Suddenly the door swung open of its own accord. The girl who'd once been the biggest scholar on the planet was now a powerful witch. And she knew it. Buffy sat down across from Willow. "I'm sorry for your loss." She paused. "I really am. But-"she began to tear up. "I can't let you stay here any longer. You violated us and you violated Tara. You can't play with people's emotions, distort their memories to please your own agenda, Will. It's wrong." "Buffy!," Willow exclaimed., fresh tears in her eyes. "I've got nowhere to go! I'll, I'll change, I promise! I'll stop it! I can, really! Let me prove it to you, I will!" She cried harder now. Buffy too had begun to cry. "I love you, Willow. But this has got to stop. You can't do it. You've proven that. Tara told me. I'm so sorry, Willow."  
  
Willow was despondent. "Can I still see, Dawn?" Buffy shook her head. "Get yourself in order, then we'll see. We'll take it on a daily basis." Willow sighed angrily. "Buffy, you can't do this! You can't kick me to the curb like I'm one of your use-and-abuse boyfriends!" Buffy gave her friend a look. "Excuse me? You did this, Willow. You've gotten too powerful to be around me. Around us all. Please leave." Wilow closed her eyes and nodded. Then she opened them and eyed Buffy sharply. "No! I can't!" Buffy flew across the room, hitting her head hard on a lighting fixture by the sink. She slowly sat up, brushing pieces of bulb and plexiglass off of herself. She eyed Willow with venom. "Get out. NOW." Willow gave Buffy a pleading look. "Buffy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" "Out. Now." The Slayer rubbed the back of her head. "Ow." Willow stood up. "Fine!" She put her hands by her sides. "Change." Willow's pajamas had turned into a blouse and blue jeans. "I'll be going now. Away from those who don't understand me. I'm powerful, Buffy. More powerful than you. You just can't handle that, can you? That I'm not a meek little girl that needs your help anymore? It bugs you." She smiled. It scared Buffy. "Screw this. Who the hell needs a friend like you?" Willow exited, the door violently shutting on its own behind her. In her bedroom staring at the ceiling, Dawn's eyes were red from crying. She could hear Willow run downstairs and slam the front door. Beneath it came the unmistakable sound of her sister sobbing hysterically down the hall. 


End file.
